The Hero and the Valiant Princess
by cornholio4
Summary: Link and Cassandra spend some time together. Link/Cassandra.


**I have read various Link shipping stories that are crossovers with Soul Calibur. I decided to try writing this one and I am more into Legend of Zelda than I am with Soul Calibur. I may write more soon and I want to tell you that while liking Link/Cassandra I kind of wish there were more Link/Sophitia. Perhaps ones where Patrokolos and Pyrrha have fun with Link as their stepdad. Plus I have to admit before recently I only knew of the name Pyrrha from RWBY. Hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews please.**

The green tunic clad young man known as Link had lived in Hyrule his whole live and technically the whole of all of his lives, considering he was 'the latest incarnation of the Hero who were all named Link.

He had learned that Hyrule was in danger again from the power of an evil sword known as the Soul Edge which it turned out to have come from another world which it was threatening as well. He had come to the world to destroy Soul edge and that that world as well as Hyrule. He had that mission taken care of along with the help of allies (surprising him that Ganondorf was not involved and it seemed like the sword had a sentient form while also corrupting and possessing those who wielded it).

Right now he was enjoying spending time with one ally he grew incredibly close to, a blonde haired warrior called Cassandra Alexandra who had come from a land in the dimension called Athens, Greece. Since he did not have a mission to be focused on he was just lying on a field next to Cassandra enjoying the company but Cassandra was marvelling as she was holding the Master Sword that Link let her have a look at.

"...I can feel the power off your weapon, it's like the Soul Edge if instead of being pure evil it was pure good..." Cassandra muttered in an envious tone. "So you said you used it a hundred times to fight evil, you must have had quite a life." Cassandra told him in awe as he laughed.

"Quite lives actually." Link told her and she looked confused. "You see I am the latest incarnation of the spirit of the Hero who was been protecting my land of Hyrule from the evil spirit of a sorcerer bandit called Ganondorf for generations. Each of my incarnations defeated him using the Master Sword." Link told her but she just looked at him in a disbelieving tone.

"Really, incarnations of a hero? How exactly do you know that or do you have memories of your past lives?" Cassandra told him as she folded her arms.

"It's the story passed down from generation to generation in my land, how is that any less believable that an evil sentient sword?" Link asked her and Cassandra shook her head.

"Whatever, but you think I could please have a loan of your sword to spar against Sophitia?" Cassandra asked getting up and facing down at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay but I want it straight back afterwards, I don't think Princess Zelda will be happy if I lose one of Hyrule's most treasured ancient weapons in another world..." Link told her and Cassandra grinned as she went down to kiss him. Link then used both of his arms to pull her closer.

"Okay but if I meet her and if she decides she doesn't like me, I will show her why it won't be a good idea to go up against the Valiant Princess." Cassandra told him as she let go so they could get some air.

They suddenly let go once they felt a shadow over them, they got up and saw the smirking form of Cassandra's elder sister Sophitia who was with her two young children Pyrrha and Patrokolos. "It seems like my sister has found the green clad warrior to her ideal companion." She told the two younger warriors who all looked embarrassed.

The two children were asking if they wanted to play with them, calling them Aunt Cassandra and Uncle Link making them blink in shock. "I think I might be able to play with you both later but I am not really your uncle so you can just call me Link." Link told them softly kneeling down but then they heard the laughter of Sophitia.

"I told them that they could call you that, might as well start as I believe you will be one day future brother in law." Sophitia told them with her smirk again making them blush even further. Cassandra got up again and told her niece and nephew she would be happy to play with them now and then followed them inside.

Link went to join them only to be dragged back as Sophitia tugged the back of his hat so he faced her now stern face. "When you decide to get married you will have my blessing but know this Link of Hyrule, if I ever get even the slightest hint that Cassandra is unhappy because of you then you will face my wrath. That will be my only warning."Sophitia told him and was about to walk to the house when Link tackled her to the ground.

Link then smirked and told her "I doubt you could take me if I fought for real since if I did make Cassandra unhappy, I would not forgive myself and allow you take whatever punishment you would have for me. You had to journey for a long time to destroy the Soul Edge while I have defeated countless evil in my various lifetimes, just so you know..." Link then went to join Cassandra and the others inside.

Sophitia could not help but smirk at the back of him; she took his statement as a challenge. At his and Cassandra's wedding, she will be sure to thank Cassandra for bringing such a brave, weird and fascinating individual into the family.


End file.
